


Ineffable Bed Hair

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Crowley, fluffy hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Aziraphale really loves Crowley's soft and fluffy bed hair.





	Ineffable Bed Hair

Aziraphale awoke to the warm rays of the sun peeking into the bedroom. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking away the sleep, feeling delighted when he found his demon still asleep beside him. Aziraphale stretched, another night of sleep he hadn’t expected to have, he had been reading in bed but must have dozed off. He didn’t mind though, sleep did him good sometimes. 

Aziraphale eased himself up onto his elbow, peering over the lump of Crowley’s sleeping form. Crowley always looked so peaceful when he slept, his face wrinkled against the pillow as he snored. The angel removed a strand of hair that laid over Crowley’s forehead, the demon making an incoherent grumble as he stirred in his sleep. Not even a minute later, sleepy yellow eyes were looking up at him.

“Good morning my dear.” Aziraphale greeted his demon, with a small grin.

“Morning, angel.” Crowley mumbled sleepily before moving himself closer to Zira.

Aziraphale’s small grin turned into a wider grin when he noticed the demon’s bed hair, red tufts sticking up wildly. Aziraphale stroked the demon’s hair as he snuggled himself closer to his chest and flung an arm sleepily over his stomach.

“You look cute in the morning, with your cute fluffy bed hair” Aziraphale said softly as he ran his fingers through the soft fluffy red mess.

“Shh, I’m sleeping…” Crowley grumbled.

Aziraphale caressed Crowley’s back softly with his hand, “Okay, my dear. You rest.”

Aziraphale settled holding the demon close to his chest, occasionally leaning down to softly kiss his forehead.


End file.
